A Wish Is Just An Empty Promise
by puresin420
Summary: Literally so much angst for MC x 707. No spoilers for 707's route as of now, chapters that do will be tagged accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

Seven hated himself. He should have just left the poor girl alone. Better he suffer than her right? Everything about her was flawless. It broke his heart every second of every day to know that he was the one who extinguished the beautiful light in her eyes. Before she met him sure, her life was uneventful, but at least she was safe, and happy. Of course she would never ever admit to him, or even herself, that she was unhappy. She really did love him more than anything. But still, even the strongest of love wasn't enough to overcome the things he put her through. From making her constantly worry about his health, to having to drag her to all corners of the earth for assignments because he was so terrified of something happening to her if he looked away for even a second. Being dragged around like his shadow was starting to drain on MC. She loved him very dearly, and she loved traveling with him to exotic new places, but she had passions of her own, hobbies, friends. Of course Seven made sure she never wanted for anything, but still, the "dangerous guy hacker lifestyle" was draining on both of them. And their relationship. But of course they were stuck in an endless game of relationship chicken. Neither of them wanted to be the first to say they wanted an out. There was of course, nothing MC could really do but agree with him and go along with his plans, because she genuinely was afraid. She was afraid of what he was capable of when he was sad, when he was in love, and when he was angry. He had already convinced (partially forced) her to accompany him to god knows where across the world, abandoning her friends, family, hobbies, and obligations to the RFA. Seven was always a very emotional and damaged man. He felt deeper, loved deeper, and hurt deeper than everyone else, many of his ideas and solutions to problems were rash and dangerous. If she wanted to leave him she knew it wouldn't be that easy. He loved her more than anything in the world. She was his stars, his moon, his sun, his whole universe, and no man in their right mind is letting the universe slip from between his fingertips.

At the moment they were in Cambodia, near a beautiful beach called 'Koh Thmei' which was universally known for its excellent seashells. Seven managed to weasel in some free time for them to go together. MC of course, was touched to get some free time to spend with him. What she didn't expect was for him to be distant and cold the whole time, "Darling, I know you've been stressed out with work lately but, could you at least pretend to be happy to be with me?"

He sighed irritably, when they were happy he was never so dismissive and short with her, "Listen, _darling_ , I really don't have time for your petty little problems right now, alright? Now will you quit nagging me and drop it already?" He snapped, eyes and voice as frigid as ever.

She stood up and silently walked away and down the beach a bit, Seven immediately regretted being so harsh with her, but he really didn't have the energy to humour her right now. His malice towards her, however, was not an accident. He wasn't an idiot, he knew dragging her along with him on his assignments all over the world isn't what she wanted. He knew all she wanted was to live a calm life with him somewhere, have a normal, traditional wedding, and then go back to their suburban home, where they were always safe, and he would go on normal business trips and while he was gone, they would text a few times a day, and he wouldn't watch her through CCTV cameras. Because they were safe, and normal. But he knew he could never give that to her, he could never give her the simple, beautiful, safe life she deserved. And giving up his career was simply out of the question right now. He loved her more than life itself and he would've given her anything and everything he had, but, it wasn't enough. But he, of course, could never break her heart by saying such things, and of course, she would never admit aloud to not supporting her love, they both loved each other so, so much, but of course, that wasn't enough.

About 10 minutes later MC came back, she had tears in her eyes and was holding something in her hands. She sat down on the ground across from him, and looked into his eyes with a sad and sympathetic look in her beautiful eyes. He knew instantly.

"Seven, love." he knew and recognized that he was purposely pushing her away, but man. He was not prepared for it to kill him this much, "I know you don't love me anymore," She sadly whispered, tears starting to flow freely now, "And we both obviously know why, I mean, look at me, then look at you, I was an absolute fool to think that I could ever be good enough for you," His heart absolutely shattered, he wanted to push her away for her own safety, but he never for a single second wanted her to doubt how flawless she was. He wanted her to curse his name, to yell at him, to destroy his belongings and burn his name from her heart forever, he never wanted her to hate herself because of him, "Listen, it's okay, I don't hold anything against you, but I just have one request, please just, keep this for me," She put a small shell into his hand, "Look, when we met, as soon as our eyes met, everything blossomed into bright colours, colours I had never seen before. When I saw you I saw a beautiful aura around you explode a bright and beautiful shade of pink, and then I saw our entire future together. We loved eachother so much, and had such a beautiful life and everything was beautiful and bright, and I saw every ounce of love we had for eachother, and it never ever extinguished. Even now I see you brighter and more clearly than anything I've ever seen in my life, and when I'm with you I feel such a violent and earth shattering feeling of joy. I know in my heart of hearts we're supposed to have a peaceful and loving life together. I've known it since I first talked to you in the RFA messenger app. I can never force you to love me or to be with me if you aren't happy, and to admit it, I'm not happy right now either. But this feeling, this aura has never gone away or faded, not for a second. But I'm afraid it's gonna start if we keep going like this. Please just, promise me you'll hold onto this shell, so you never forget me. And if by some insane coincidence in the universe, we meet again in better terms, we'll come back to this exact spot on our honeymoon, and everything will be okay again, and you'll hold me and smile that signature 707 smile, and we'll both truly be happy. Just, promise me, you won't forget. Please. Don't forget me." She was smiling sadly and openly crying.

He felt a gaping, overwhelming hole where his heart used to be, an all-consuming aching feeling that consumed his entire being and made the world around him fade into darkness and pain and nothing would ever be okay again. He longed to make her smile like he used to. To pull her into his arms and kiss her adorable face and tell her that everything would be alright and that she shouldn't worry for a second because his heart would always be in her delicate, trembling hands. But all he could do was nod. And hurt. Because he really couldn't give her any of the things she talked about. Of course he saw all those things too, he wanted more than anything in the world to drop everything and just give her everything she needed, but he just couldn't. He was too much a coward. Besides, it was much safer for her to be as far away from him as she could get.

As he watched her walk of that beach moments later, after a bittersweet and brief kiss to his forehead, the way she always did whenever he felt hopeless or run down or downright suicidal. Something that once brought him comfort and happiness, now was replaced with a sinking feeling. Watching her walk away, for the last time, replaced every feeling, every memory, every thought in his body with an overwhelming emptiness, and pain, so much pain. He never realized just how dim his world was without the sun in it. Just how dark and cold the night could be without the moon. Just how overwhelmingly alone he felt without the stars. Just how empty he was without the universe by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

6 incredibly painful months had gone by. Every second without her by his side felt like 10 years. Whenever something new and exciting happened out of reflex he reached for his phone and opened the RFA messenger app, but seconds later he would remember, "Oh yeah, I'm a complete idiot who let the best girl in the world slip through my fingers. Haha right." and then he would be sent back into his hole of earnestness and feeling sorry for himself, because of course, right after he broke things off with her to protect her and keep from dragging her all around the world like an adorable suitcase, his company decided to keep him at a permanent post at home. His work was still very influential and important, but now everything seemed less dangerous. Every single problem he had felt extremely insignificant to the pain and emptiness he felt when he lost her. Of course, being the extremely overbearing and frankly insane person that he is, he very frequently checks up on her, just to make sure shes safe, he tells himself. In the first 2 months she cried, a lot, and of course so did he. He knew that day, as he watched her walk away, that he would never love anything that much ever again. That nothing would ever compare to the feelings he had with her. Every single ounce of hurt he felt while they were together, every problem that felt like the end of the world, he realized then that it was all temporary. Every single thing he thought felt like the end of the world, was temporary and irrelevant. None of the pain he felt when they fought was significant, none of the emptiness and worry he felt when they were apart for a while was important. All of that would pass. All of it. As long as she was his, he could get past anything in the known and unknown universe, if she was only by his side. Every night he hated himself for not realizing sooner just how much he needed her. It didn't make sense how she could have such an unbreakable hold on every aspect of his being. 6 months spent in complete darkness and isolation. 6 months without his sun, his moon, his stars, his universe, his one and only joy in this desolate, god forsaken world.

The last 4 months were frankly getting better for MC, after 2 months spent in absolute devastated isolation, she realized she was being foolish. She could never make Seven love her, she could never give him the excitement filled lifestyle she knew he craved. So she started to put herself together. Repairing relationships, getting a job at Jaehee's coffee shop ((I still don't know whether to refer to it as a coffee shop or a bakery, so we're going with coffee shop because I'm the God of this world)) and learning to function in her day to day life without him around. She had learned to develop a routine, a safe, comfortable routine. And for now that was how she liked it, constantly traveling about the world with a "dangerous hacker guy" was fun in the moment, but never being at home was draining. MC was a pretty big homebody, sure some excitement was good, but to her nothing was better than being able to come home after an adventure and spend some downtime with the one you love most. 5 and a half months after the breakup Jaehee spoke up, "MC, you know I support you doing whatever in life makes you happy, and I'm more than happy to have you working here, but it's been almost six months since you and Seven broke up, and I know it is really not my place and it's quite hypocritical for me to say this but, I think you should get out more, not even strictly romantically or anything, just, make friends of your own that aren't connected to him in some way." Jaehee said with a kind smile.

MC sighed, "Yeah, you're right, but will you come with me? I don't like going out alone…" She said, trailing off in insecurity.

Jaehee lightly touched MC's shoulder, "Yes, of course." She said with a reassuring smile.

Seven couldn't believe his eyes, MC was getting ready to go out, on a Friday night, for the first time since before their breakup. The part of him that was MC's friend and that wanted her to always be happy was ecstatic for this breakthrough, but the hellbent, jealous, possessive ex side of him was fuming. The entire time he was sitting in his dark apartment watching MC get ready like some kind of creepy stalker, it was a war between the two halves of him. Finally, he decided that it really wouldn't be the end of the world if he just happened to be at the same club as her, hiding in a corner, watching her. Just to make sure she's safe of course! As the RFA's official hacker it was his job to do surveillance on its members to assure their safety.

He was shocked to find his sweet, innocent (well, sometimes) MC and Jaehee of all people be going into a trashy club like this. What shocked him even more was he obviously reckless behaviour. It was almost like she was trying to get herself hurt! The whole night was spent with him watching her, worried out of his mind from the corner. Dancing with strangers, drinking, it was absolutely nothing like her. And then, she met Tyler. Ah, sweet, loving, safe, suburban Tyler, he was everything Seven wasn't, boring, stable job, no sense of humour, not jealous or creepy in any way! He was theoretically perfect for MC. With him she could get married, get a safe suburban home, have children, and all in all live a safe and normalized life. If he treated her well, Seven's mission was completely accomplished! He had kept MC safe when they were together, and when they weren't together. Now time to hand over the reigns, to truly and completely let her go. That's what he wanted from the beginning, right? To see her happy and safe? Obviously he wanted her to be happy and safe, who could look into those big, kind, beautiful eyes and think anything less. But he didn't want her to have that stuff with Tyler, he wanted her to have that stuff with him.

Seven was disgusted with how selfish he was being. He's the one that let her go in the first place! So she could live the safe, calm life she could have with this guy Tyler! So why did seeing her talking and laughing with him, make every bit of pain he had lingering inside of him multiply by a million?


	3. Note

I'm so sorry to update this note as a chapter but I didn't want to just leave this as radio silence for so long. I am really really coming up short in the idea/motivation department, I'm hella busy with my school shit, and I'm trying to focus my time after school to preparing for a provincial competition I'm going to be in in like 10 days. Chapter 3 is currently in the works, expect to have it uploaded in the next 1-2 days for sure. Most likely tomorrow around 8, but the day after around 12 at the very latest. After this short hiccup I will do my very best to get chapters out as quickly, and as well written as I can to you all. Much love 3


	4. Chapter 3

_**Three? Help.**_

Another month later she still hadn't moved on from the whole Tyler thing. Of course, being the diligent protector he was, Seven observed them on all of their outings. Obviously stalking was not the correct term.. He was just observing out of concern, healthy, non-obsessive concern. MC of course was still working with the RFA to help plan parties to fundraise for different noble causes. She was, as always, incredibly good at what she did there, coordinating guests, booking services, leading the group out of crises, ensuring all of the members were healthy and prepared for each appearance, as well as excelling at what she did at Jaehee's shop, maintaining a healthy relationship with Tyler, and having time to take care of herself on top of it all. He constantly marvelled at her abilities.

He started going by 707 again, because he realized he wasn't Saeyoung without her. He was an empty shell, filled to the brim with secrets and regret. Regret because he'd let everyone important in his life slip through his fingers. And for what? To protect his precious secrets? He wished to God he didn't have any secrets from her. From anyone.

MC really wanted to feel happy, she really did. But being with Tyler just wasn't what she wanted, sure he was nice, reliable, and stuff. But what she wanted was Saeyoung. She really didn't mind travelling around, as long as they were together. She realized that a moment too late. She realized that everything she thought was the end of the world, was just a fragment of the pain she would feel without him. But she knew Saeyoung didn't want her, she wasn't stupid. Even though she would love him for all of eternity, she had to stay with Tyler, working a normal job, because she needed to keep herself safe. There was a lot of people that depended on her for their own success and health, and even though he didn't love her anymore, she wanted to keep herself safe for Saeyoung, so as the official unofficial protector of the RFA, she didn't give him any unnecessary work and anxiety. But of course, contrary to her knowledge she was giving Saeyoung extra anxiety, every time she went out with Tyler. Obviously MC truly loved this guy, or she wouldn't be wasting her precious time with him. All Seven wanted was for her to be happy, and if Tyler made her happy, then he was happy to suffer for her happiness. Besides it wasn't so bad, he went back into his same routine before he met her, wake up, spend all day at his computer in the dark, eat chips as a meal, go to bed at 6 am, rinse and repeat. It was unsurprisingly easy for him to slip back into his old unhealthy habits, because he didn't have anyone to take care of himself for, no one he'd let down if he wasn't healthy, no one to care enough to remind him to eat, shower and sleep, no one that truly cared. Obviously he did it all to himself, you can't expect to push away everyone that's ever loved you, then have them stick around to take care of you. His life was too dangerous for companionship anyways. He was better off alone.

MC and Tyler had been dating for about a month now, and MC had finally accepted that Saeyoung was truly out of her life, so she decided to accept her relationship with Tyler and just settle. She wasn't going to spend unnecessary time obsessing over someone who didn't love her anyways. So she called up Tyler and told him to meet her at some fancy restaurant downtown. While "casually" glancing at the monitor, Saeyoung saw her getting all dolled up for something, he wondered, with a totally healthy, friendly curiosity, where she was going that was so fancy. With that same health, friendly curiosity he decided to follow her to the date, he would've been riddled with anxiety otherwise.

He followed her cab to the most fancy and romantic restaurant in town, as he watched her step out of that cab he was absolutely awestruck by how beautiful she looked, she was wearing a long black dress that hugged her torso perfectly, then slowly tapered off to a fair sized, but tasteful train. She looked absolutely stunning. He wished to God she looked stunning for him…

Seven sat there in disgust the whole time, watching, waiting for an excuse to go over there and kick that little twerps ass, but he was a perfect gentleman all night. Any other woman would have been overflowing with affection at Tyler, but not her. Saeyoung could see a sense of emptiness in her beautiful eyes _***haha get it, because MC doesn't have eyes, so they're empty hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I'm sad***_ she didn't look at Tyler the way she did at him.

Everything went off without a hitch, MC decided that she might as well be with Tyler, he seemed okay enough. ((I'VE JUST DECIDED TO WRITE AND PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER IN COMIC SANS, SUCK MY ASS)) She obviously wasn't going to get any better so, whatever, better to settle than to die alone, and obviously Saeyoung didn't love her so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. ((I'm fucking garbage this entire thing is trash why are you guys here T_T))

Saeyoung let himself relax, obviously everything was fine, why was he worrying so much? He should just let her be for a while. Everything was fine.

Boy oh boy was he wrong.


End file.
